Meany Party!
by Linky35NaNoDa
Summary: Qu'estce que les mechants dans Naruto faisaient au comencement? Lorsque nous suivions les debuts de l'equipe 7, que faisaientils? Venez lire! completement delire! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Meany party!**

Voici une fic sur ce qui se passait chez les méchants avant que nous les connaissions. C'est-à-dire, dans les premiers tomes, lorsque nous suivions les débuts de l'équipe 7. Que faisaient-ils? En lisant cette fic, vous le saurez! (Un peu débile sur les bords, j'vous avertis! XD)

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas... -- Ils sont a Masashi Kishimoto!

Avertissement(s) : Un peu de Yaoi? Bon c'est pas mal fou donc.. jsais pas si on pourrais apeller sa du Yaoi.. XD Mais bon.. vous etes avertis! XD

En quelque part, à un endroit quelconque, dans une forêt quelconque, dans un monde de ninjas quelconque... Bref, dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki. Nos 4 membres préférés essayaient de nouveaux costumes.

Kisame: Alors vous les aimez?

Itachi: Non. Pas du tout.

Sasori: C'est trop grand..

Deidara: J'ai vu mieux, ouais..

Kisame: Roohh la.. mé vous en avez pas assez de ces T-shirt noirs à nuages rouges? Moi j'en ai marre!

Deidara: Et tu crois qu'un slip rouge à nuage blanc sur un habit collant noir c'est mieux, ouais!

Kisame: Bah quoi.. ça ressort, ça fait super héros..

Itachi: Ça sert les parties génitales.

Kisame(se penche et pointe les parties d'Itachi): .. Héhéhé.. ça fait ressortir, c'est bien ce que je disait.

Coup de poing de la part d'Itachi.

Kisame(boude dans son coin): Aïe.. TT.TT

Deidara: Je dois tout de même avouer Itachi-kun.. c'est tout de même tout un...

Nouveau coup de poing de la part d'Itachi.

Deidara(boude dans le même coin que Kisame): bouuhouuuhouuu..TT.TT

Sasori: Moi, Je trouve que..

Coup de poing de la part d'Itachi.

Sasori: AÏE! MÉ J'AVAIS PAS FINI MA PHRASE!

Itachi: C'est pas grave. Je le sentait venir. Je vais comander de nouveaux costumes si vous voulez. Mais on ne prendra pas ceux de Kisame.

Deidara, Sasori: Hourra pour Itachi-kun!

Kisame: TT.TT

Itachi se dirigea vers sa chambre en soupirant.

À l'endroit le plus sombre de la forêt, dans un repère sombre entouré de multiples choses sombres, un homme sombre aux cheveux sombres était sombrement évaché sur un sombre fauteuil dans une pièce sombre avec quelques personnes sombres eux aussi sombrement assis sur d'autres sombres fauteuils. La salle était assez petite et comportait: une dizaine de chaises, un comptoir, une porte et un petit cadrant électronique indiquait le numéro 34. Celui-ci changea au numéro 35 en un petit "BIP". L'homme sombre, qui s'était assoupi, se réveilla en sursaut et regarda le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main: il indiquait le chiffre 35. Un homme aux cheveux gris apparut derrière le comptoir et balaya la pièce du regard à travers ses lunettes.

Kabuto: Numéro 35.

L'homme sombre se leva et se mit à sauter sur place en tenant son papier dans les airs.

Orochimaru: Ça y est! Enfin! Youpii! C'est moi! C'est moi! Kabuto, c'est moi!

Une goute descendu derrière la tête de Kabuto.

Kabuto(chuchotant à Oro): Orochimaru-sama! Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes intimes! (prenant une voix normale) Monsieur, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait..

Orochimaru mit un doigt sur sa bouche et sourit.

Orochimaru: _Nous sommes intimes maintenant?_

Kabuto se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna.

Kabuto: ...Monsieur, est-ce que vous venez à la fin?

Orochimaru(sort de ses pensées): Oui, oui!

Kabuto ferma la porte derrière eux. Ils entrèrent dans une salle avec une sivière, un bureau, deux chaises et un grand nombre d'instruments de médecine. Kabuto soupira et regarda désespérément Orochimaru.

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama..

Orochimaru: Attends! Apelle-moi Orochimaru maintenant..(met un doigt sur sa bouche) ... maintenant qu'on est intimes!

Kabuto(rougissant): .. oui bon.. Orochimaru.. tu es vraiment sur de vouloir faire ça?

Oro: Absolument!

Kabuto: Ça risque de faire mal..

Oro: T'inquiètes! Je suis un dur!

Kabuto soupira. Il le regarda désespérément et mit ses gants de médecin. Orochimaru se coucha sur la sivière..

Voila la fin du premier chapitre! J'espere que vous avez aimer! ... enfin.. c'est pas mal idiot comme fic mais c'est + une connerie qu'autre chose... Aloreuuh.. A !


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews**

**_KenshinLover:_ Merci! À toi de lire la suite pour le savoir! ;-P  
_Elizabeth Moonstone_: Merci beaucoup! J'ai toujours voulu délirer avec les méchants hihihiihi..:P  
_chise_: mdrrr! Non moi non plus j'aime pas trop le couple Ita/Kisame.. mé bon je ferai jamais quelque chose de sérieux entre ces deux-là, t'inquiètes pas:P je dois avouer aussi les parties intimes d'Itachi hihihi.. j'aurais voulu y être aussi :P  
_allezhopunptitverredesake:_ ouii! Je comprend ce que tu veux dire! Moi aussi j'adore lire ce genre de fic! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'Oro allait être comme ça aussi dans ma fic:P Voilà la suite! (en passant, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo XD)  
_YunaSoma:_ Merci Yuna! Eh oui je crois que je t'ai répondu par MSN.. ;P  
_Kairy:_ Merci Kairy! sérieusement j'aime trop tes délires avec Shadow lol :P voilà la suite!****

* * *

****Hello Ici Linky! Voici le deuxième chapitre! (djà? oui, oui!) Bon j'ai décidé de mettre mes commentaires entre parenthèse et en gras.. ça sera plus clair mdrr.. Bon jvous laisse lire! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kabuto: Tu es sur de vouloir changer ton visage pour celui d'une fille et de resserrer tes cordes vocales afin de rendre ta voix plus aïgue? **(pardonnez-moi, ô amateurs de yaoi intense..XD)**

Oro: mé oui puisque je te dit que je suis un dur!

Kabuto soupira de nouveau.

Kabuto: Bon.. allons-y.

* * *

C'était maintenant le soir. Du côté de l'Akatsuki, Itachi feuilletait les panflets de couture qu'il trainait toujours sur lui**(ne vous posez pas de questions..)** Il était assis à son bureau éclairé de sa lumière néon rouge et noir.

Itachi(tournant quelque pages): Nul, nul, nul, nul, nul, nul, nul.. (s'arrête sur un slip noir) ...hmmm... Nul.

Il prit un autre petit feuillet sur lequel il était écris "La Vie en Rose, spécial 70 de rabais sur tout morceau noir!" Il regarda longuement l'annonce et le jeta derrière lui en soupirant.

Itachi(criant): SASORI!

...Pas de réponse..

Itachi(plus fort): SAAAAAAAA-SOOOOOOOOOO-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Il grogna, se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la chambre à Sasori lorsqu'il entendit provenant de celle-ci:

"Bonjour M.Dupont! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Oh tré bien! Voudriez-vous du café? Mé avec plaisir mon cher ami. Votre nouveau chapeau vous va à ravir!"

Itachi retourna sur ses pas, fit un tour sur lui-même, sauta trois fois, se tira les cheveux, tapa trois fois des mains, fit un autre tour sur lui-même, se mit les doigts dans les yeux et dit:

"Aïe."

Il regarda devant lui** (enfin, ce qu'il pouvait voir puisqu'il vient de se mettre les doigts dans les yeux..XD)** et soupira.

Itachi: Bon. Je ne rêve pas. Deuxième essai.

Il s'approcha de nouveau et endendit:

"Votre café est bien meilleur que la dernière fois. Je crois que vous aviez mit trop de crème. Mé non, je crois plutôt que c'est le sucre qui manquait. Vous avais-je dit que votre chapeau vous allais bien?"

Itachi s'arrêta, retourna sur ses pas, fit un tour sur lui-même et ne sauta que deux fois car avant d'effectuer son troisième saut il se dit "combien imbécil qu'il était et qu'il perdait son temps." Alors il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre et apperçut un Sasori assis, marionettes à la main, tenant deux tasses miniatures de café. Sasori se retourna, regarda Itachi, regarda ses poupées, regarda de nouveau Itachi..

Sasori: C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS!

Itachi leva un sourcil et fixa les poupées.

Sasori: Itachi-kun! C'est pas ce que tu penses! Je ne jouais pas avec des poupées! Je.. je.. euhh je..

Itachi mit une main sur son front et murmura:

"Mé quel idiot.. dire qu'il fait partie de l'Akatsuki..."

Ils soupirèrent.

Itachi: Bon. Oublions. J'ai besoin d'utiliser ton ordinateur..

Sasori: D'accord mais ce sera donnant-donnant.

Itachi leva un sourcil.

Itachi: Je t'écoutes..

Sasori: ...Tu ne dis à personne ce que tu as vu ce soir..

Itachi: ...

L'Uchiha partit dans un monde paralèle où le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent..**(en d'autres mots, ses pensées XD)** Ne pas dire qu'il a vu, ou plutôt entendu un spectacle de marionette à la Sasori?.. non c'était impossible.. il fallait qu'il le dise à tout les membres de l'Akatsuki! Il voyait la scène.. tout le monde le félicitant de l'avoir surpris dans son petit jeu d'enfant.. Non, finalement.. peut-être pas..

Sasori: Eh ho! Itachi-kun! Tu m'écoutes!

Itachi(secouant la tête): Oui! euh.. c'est d'accord.

Sasori: Super. T'auras pas de problème?

Itachi: Non mais! tu doutes de mes capacités!

Sasori: d'accord, d'accord Itachi-kun.. j'ai rien dit.. je m'en vais de ce pas.

Et il sortit de la chambre. Itachi s'assit au bureau et alluma l'écran. Il ouvrit Internet et la page d'acceuil s'ouvrit à un moteur de recherche quelconque..

Itachi: euuuh.. bon. Acheter des costumes en lignes.. a-c-h-e..

Il chercha le T pendant un certain temps et continua a taper les lettres une par une du bout des doigts. Une heure plus tard, un appuya enfin sur "Enter".

Itachi: Ne cherchons pas plus loin, prenons le premier lien. **(quel poète ce Itachi.. eh oui.. sans le vouloir..) **

Dès qu'il cliqua, une multitude de publicités apparurent. Des "CASINO ONLINE!", "VOUS GAGNEZ 10,000 DOLLARS!" "PETITES MINETTES.." "TRIPLE X" .. Bref, de toute les sortes. Itachi avait les yeux grand ouverts devant son écran**(ou plutôt celui de Sasori mé bon..)** Il voulait à tout prix enlever tout ces pubs **(mais le pauvre ne savait pas comment.. )**alors il se mit à cliquer un peu partout.

Itachi: MERDE DE PETITE MACHINE À LA CON!

Dans le salon, Deidara, Kisame et Sasori était étendu sur le divan devant la télé. Ils étaient entrain d'écouter un film de ninjas. On pouvait entendre Itachi crier jusque là.

Sasori: ..Kisame.. va voir ce qu'il a..

Kisame(avec une voix endormi): ..non.. jvé manquer la meilleure partie!

Deidara: huummm... moi aussi je veux pas la manquer, ouais!

Itachi(au loin): PTIN D'ORDI! MÉ C'EST QUOI TOUT CES TRUCS!

Kisame: Vas-y, toi.

Sasori: roohh..

Le jeune marionnetiste se leva paresseusement et marcha jusque dans sa chambre. Il apperçut Itachi devant des dizaines d'images de "petites minettes".

Sasori: ITACHI-KUN VISITE DES SITES PORNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Itachi: NOOOOOOOON C'EST PAS VRAIII!

Sasori se mit à courrir vers le salon suivit d'Itachi qui lui lançait des trucs: les oreillers qui trainent, les slip à Kisame, les marionnettes de Sasori avec lesquelles il jouait tout à l'heure... "Avec lesquelles il jouait tout à l'heure". Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête et il sourit sadiquement.

Itachi: OUAIS BAH SASORI JOUE À LA POUPÉE!

Sasori: MÊME PAS VRAI!

Itachi: C'EST VRAI!

Sasori: NON!

Itachi: OUI!

Kisame et Deidara soupirèrent et continuèrent à regarder le film.

* * *

Orochimaru se réveilla dans la même sivièredans laquelleil s'était endormi quelques heures auparavant..

* * *

**Voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! On ne voit pas vraiment Orochimaru et Kabuto dans celui-ci.. mais dans le prochain, je vous garanti qu'on les verra! Je vous laisse! À plus, nanoda!**


	3. Chapitre 3

Réponses aux reviews

**allezhopunptitverredesake:** Merci encore, voilà la suite!  
**Taahoma:** Merci et voilà la suite!  
**YunaSoma**: Merci Yuna! Voilà t'es servie!  
**Sabaku-no-dark-neko-chan: **Merci! Vla la suite!  
**KenshinLover:** Merci!  
**Chise:** Merci à toi! Moi aussi je trouve que Sasori et Itachi sont mignons lol! Et j'espère que c'est une de tes fic préférée! ;) Oui Sasori est vieux! O.O lol mé disons qu'il a garder son caractère enfant XD voilà la suite!  
**Kimimara:** Merci beaucoup! En fait moi aussi je riait à chaque mots que j'écrivais lol fo dire que ma mère aussi me prenait pour une folle parce que je riait seule XD mé bon! voilà la suite!  
**Clysse:** Merci beaucou l'cousin! voilà la suite!  
**Yume-Crystal:** Voilà la suite! Et j'oublierai pas de t'écrire une review! ;)

**(Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la plupart de mes réponses se ressemblent.. hmm mystère lol ou c'est moi qui a pas d'imagination XD) Hey! Voilà la suite! JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE DU RETARD! Mé bon.. l'important c'est que le chapitre soit là! ;-)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Orochimaru se réveilla dans la même sivière dans laquelle il s'était endormi quelques heures auparavant.. Il bailla et macha dans le vide tout en regardant autour de lui.

Oro: Je.. Oh!

Il mit ses mains sur sa gorge et parla de nouveau.

Oro(pratiquant sa nouvelle voix): Bla-bla-bla. Bonjour. Salut. yodléhi-houuuu! Tra-la-la. I'm not wearing underwear todaaaaaaaaaaaaay! **(fuuu.. XDDDD)**

Kabuto venait de finir avec un autre patient..

Kabuto: Alors n'oubliez pas! Prenez les antibiotiques pendant 10 jours sinon bah! sinon bahh.. bah euh.. en fait, faites ce que jvous dit et tout ira bien!

Il regarda sa montre et soupira.

Kabuto: Bon.. c'est l'heure. Il devrait être réveillé maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'Orochimaru et entedit celui-ci chanter.

Oro(dans la salle): Chaaaaaaaaaaaaante roooooooossignoool chaaaaaaaaaante la-la-la-la-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kabuto leva un sourcil et poussa la porte doucement pour aperçevoir un Orochimaru à genoux sur la sivière, tenant un oiseau dans ses mains, fleurs aux cheveux, rayons de soleil au visage... **(ahem.. ça fait un peu trop la XD) **Il se retourna tranquilement et souria en aperçevant Kabuto entrer.

Oro: Oh! Kabuto! Merci beaucoup!

Elle se leva**(euhh il..)** et sauta dans les bras de Kabuto.

Oro: Écoutes ma voix, ô siiii mélodiieuuuuusseeuhh! la-la-la-LA-la-la-laaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kabuto: Oui. C'était le but, Orochimaru.

Oro: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Il le serra plus fort tout en souriant comme un enfant. Kabuto soupira et essaya de se défaire d'Orochimaru mais celui-ci tenait bon.

Kabuto(tout à essayant de se défaire de l'emprise d'Oro): Bon. Tu peux me dire aussi pourquoi tu voulais cet apparence et cette voix? J'en vois pas l'utilité..

Oro: AAaah! C'est vrai! Je ne te l'avais pas dit!

Kabuto: Non en effet.

Oro: Eh bah! Je t'annonce que nous allons à Konoha!

Kabuto: Konoha? euhh.. j'vois toujours pas..

Oro: baah.. j'voudrais cacher ma véritable apparence tu vois.. donc jvé me faire passer pour une fille! Et en plus, il parait qu'y'a des beaux mecs là-bas!**(bah c'est vré jpeux vous en nommé plein! en commençant par.. SASUKE!)**

Kabuto(détournant le regard): .. ah bon.

Oro(remarquant Kabuto): bah quoi? t'es jaloux?

Kabuto: ...

Oro(sautant sur place): OH QUE C'EST CHOUUU KABUTO! TU ES TELLEMENT GENTIL QUE JE VÉ T'ACHETER UN MANGA! CELUI DE TON CHOIX!

Kabuto tourna la tête légèrement en souriant.

Kabuto: Ça peut être autre chose?

Oro: Pas de problème! tant que ça coûte pas trop cher..

Kabuto: Super! JE VEUX LE NOUVEAU JEU DE CARTES!

Oro: ... un.. jeu.. de cartes...¬¬

Kabuto: Ouais! C'est un nouveau jeu! Ça s'appelle des Cartes Ninjas. C'est trop bien! Tu peux savoir tout ce que tu veux sur n'importe qui!

Oro: C'est quoi.. c'est comme des cartes Yu-Gi-Oh?

Kabuto: Non! bah.. en fait j'en ai aucune idée.. mais ça s'achète dans n'importe quel magasin Yenorama.

Oro: Ah! alors c'est bon! Allons-y maintenant si tu veux bien! Jvé en profité pour m'acheter une nouvelle brosse à cheveux.

Kabuto: ok!

Ils allèrent à pas de ninjas au Yenorama le plus près. Orochimaru prit un panier et sourit ensuite à Kabuto:

Oro: Bon, tu peux aller chercher tes cartes! Je vais être dans la rangée des cosmétiques**.(mdrr on dirait une femme qui parle.. enfin..XD)**

Kabu: Ok!

Kabuto courrut dans la rangée des jouets pour chercher ses cartes.

Kabuto(tout content): Alors ce paquet.. humm je l'ai déjà.. ohhh! voilà une offre limitée! Je vé la prendre!

Orochimaru de son côté de trouvait pas la rangée des cosmétiques.. ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il y en avait aucune. Il décida donc d'aller demander à la cassière où elle se trouvait.

Orochimaru: Pardon madame.. pouriez-vous me dire où son le maquillage et tout..?

Madame: je suis désolée mais nous n'avons pas de cosmétiques ici.

Oro: ..QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ DIRE PAR "PAS DE COSMÉTIQUES" !

Madame: je ne crois pas que je puisse être plus claire que cela.

Oro: TOUT MAGASIN QUI SE RESPÈCTENT POSSÈDE UNE RANGÉE DE COSMÉTIQUE!

Madame: nous n'en avons pas madame. Aucun Yenorama n'en possède.

Oro(qui pète les plombs): ET COMMENT LES JEUNES DAMES COMME MOI PEUVENT EXPRIMER LEUR BEAUTÉ DANS CE VILLAGE? PUISQUE TOUT LES YENORAMA N'ONT PAS DE RANGÉE DE COSMÉTIQUES? JE NE PEUX DONC PAS M'ACHETER UN BROSSE À CHEVEUX POUR PEIGNER MES CHEVEUX!

Madame(qui commence à perdre patience): DANS CE CAS JE PEUX VOUS PASSEZ LA MIENNE!

Oro(toujours furax): NON JE NE VEUX PAS ME PEIGNER AVEC UNE BROSSE QUI A BROSSER DES CHEVEUX GRAS ET TOUT MÊLÉS COMME LES VÔTRES!

Madame(qui pète les plombs elle aussi): ALORS DANS CE CAS ALLER VOUS BROSSER AVEC UNE BROSSE POUR CHIEN! C'EST CELLE QUI VOUS CONVIENT LE MIEUX! **(oula l'insulte.. XD)**

Oro(vraiment offusqué): AH TOI ESPÈCE DE..!

Orochimaru sauta sur la madame et ils commencèrent à se battre en se tirant les cheveux, en se donnant quelques petites giffles ici et là.. **(une vrai bataille de fille XD)**

Kabuto, qui regardait passionément ses cartes, entendit des cris provenant de la caisse. Il s'y précipita et vit un Orochimaru qui donnait carrément des coups de poings à la pauvre dame qui commençait presqu'à pleurer. Des caissiers essayaient désespérément de les séparé mais en vain. Un de caissier aperçut Kabuto et lui cria:

"Oh! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose! Si ça continues comme ça, elles vont s'entre-tuer!"

Kabuto soupira et sortit sa flute qui endort les serpents **(si qqun connait le mot, dites-le moi en review je ne m'en rapellait plus! XD) **et se mit à jouer. Orochimaru arrêta net et rougit brusquement. Il balança deux ou trois fois la tête avant de se laisser tomber par-terre en souriant. Il regarda Kabuto qui continuait à jouer de la flute et ferma ses yeux pour s'endormir. Kabuto serra sa flute, prit Orochimaru sur son dos et quitta le magasin, laissant les cassiers perplexes.

* * *

Dans le domaine de l'Akatsuki, Itachi essayait d'entrer dans la chambre de Sasori pour pouvoir aller sur son ordinateur.. une nouvelle fois...

* * *

**Voilà! Je suis vraiment mé vraiment DÉSOLÉE pour le retard! C'est que j'me suis acheté un nouveau jeu de PS2.. Kingdom Hearts 2 ! (C'est trop bien en passant!) Alors je passait plus de temps sur ma console que sur l'ordi mdrrr XD Mé bon! À toutes pour le prochaine chapitre!**


End file.
